My other half
by greatgoron798
Summary: this is a fic where jake and izzy find there buried tresuare
1. Chapter 1

Alright this a well need for Jake and the never land pirates.

Jake hey let head to mainland today. Why Izzy do you want to go to the mainland because I want to age a bit I'm tired of being 10 years old ok well how old do you want to be. I want to be 16 years old. Why do you want to be 16 years old because peter pan said he couldn't have fun till then. Ok well whatever that means will stay there for 2 months. By the way what year is it there. Oh there peter says it 2016 in the mainland. I see well lets go. Tell chubby that where leaving now. Really Jake you mean it oh thank.

Jake pov

She did the some thing weird she hugged me then pressed her lips to mine it felt great like a slice of banana cream pie and everything else rolled up in one. I used my tong and put it against her lips because I wanted to try something I was curios and to my surprise she let me in and I started to play with her tongue then I fell back words. We both fell on to the sand but we kept going until I felt light head. We both pulled away and looked at each other and smiled like mad men. She said "we can have more fun when we grow a bit my love." I nodded now I understood what she wanted so I got up and raced her to boat.

No ones pov

Chubby was waiting there for us. What took you guys so long I was looking for every where. me and Jake where just having fun. Well come you two let get going. Bucky let's go to the mainland. "Ding" off we sealed to the mainland not knowing what will find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry readers it to so long but here's the next chapter**

We where so close to the edge of neverland we had no clue what to expect. Another fun fact about being close to the edge of neverland it got cold real quickly. So cold that I couldn't stand it anymore. I got out of my hammock to ask Jake if I could sleep with him tonight to keep warm. I walked carefully up to him and lightly shook him. He looked at me with a confused face he wanted to know what I wanted. So I got up the courage and spited it out. He said sure I would love for you to lie next to me. He gave his fancy grins to me. I blushed a deep dark ruby red and giggled. He scooted over so I would have a enough room I was glad I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. This stupid thing kept pestering me I opened my eyes to see it was Tinkerbelle. I found it weird that Tinkerbelle was here and Peter pan was no where in sight. She told me follow her so I did. I followed all the way to deck. Peter and Wendy were standing there I wonder what was up. I walked over and asked what the matter. Peter gave a stern look and asked what the hell where we doing so close to the edge of neverland. I told him we were going to the mainland to age a bit we were tired of being ten years old and that we wanted to have fun. He looked confused and angry. He was about to shout when Wendy shook her head and whispered something in his ear nodded and stepped back. Wendy asked me what do you mean by fun. I told I loved Jake and I wanted to have more fun with him. She said oh now I understand peter would you go talk to Jake about the bees please. I confused what did bees have to do with this. I guess I was about to find out. Peter said why me. Wendy told him because he was a guy and Jake was to so it better if he talked to him instead of her. He was about to protest but Wendy glared at him before he could say anything. He shut upped and went to go talk to Jake. As soon as he left Wendy started to talk. She said now Izzy I know you love Jake and I knew this day would come. So sit down and I will tell you. She talked about making love to my partner aka Jake. She told me that I should only do this with some I loved wither it be Jake or someone else. I told her I understood and I made a promise that I only would only do this with someone I loved. She told me that a relief. She said now I wonder how Jake took his talk with peter. **Then all of a sudden we heard a loud BOOOOOOM AND THEN A SCREAM. WE SAW JAKE RUNNING AND SCREAMING ABOUT BEING SCARED FOR LIFE. WE BOTH LAUGHED. JAKE SAID WHY PETER WHY DID YOU DO THAT. PETER TOLD JAKE TO LOOK AT WENDY NOT HIM. JAKE DID AND SIAD THE SAME THING. WENDY ASKED PETER WHAT DID HE DO. PETER TOLD HER THAT HE ONLY DID WHAT SHE TOLD HIM TO DO.**


End file.
